marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgon
|gender = Male |title = Head of Attilan Royal Guard (formerly) |affiliation = Inhuman Royal Family Attilan Royal Guard |tv series = Inhumans |actor = Eme Ikwuakor |status = Alive}} Gorgon Petragon is an impetuous member of the Inhuman Royal Family and the former head of the Attilan Royal Guard, who loves life and lives in the moment for better or worse.Character Breakdowns for Marvel's The Inhumans Confirm Royal Family Cousin of Black Bolt, member of the Royal Family, and former leader of the Royal Guard. The yin to his cousin Karnak's yang, Gorgon would rather fight than talk to solve his problems.https://news.marvel.com/tv/60651/ken-leung-cast-marvels-inhumans-abc/ Biography Early Life Terrigenesis When he came of age, Gorgon underwent Terrigenesis, emerging with his legs and feet transformed into hooves, similar to a faun's. Later in his life, Gorgon became the head of Attilan's Royal Guards. Stealing the Flag To be added Training Maximus To be added Family Conflict Minor Disturbance One day, as Gorgon was doing his rounds, he discovered a Lunar Probe traversing the Moon. The probe accidentally stumbled onto the walls of Attilan, causing Gorgon to decide to destroy the probe. He brought the destroyed probe into Attilan and presented it to the Inhuman Royal Family. Karnak hacked into the live feed of the probe and discovered that before the probe was destroyed, the camera recorded Gorgon's hoof slamming down on it. Gorgon was unconcerned, saying that the Humans wouldn't notice it.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Tense Dinner .]] At dinner, the Inhuman Duodon appeared and showed the Inhuman Royal Family that Triton was on Earth and was apparently killed. Gorgon expressed shock at this, as he was unaware of the mission. Black Bolt explained his actions to the Family, saying that since the Inhuman Outbreak, more Inhumans are appearing, so he had sent down Triton to bring them to Attilan. Gorgon was unimpressed, saying that it should have been him that was sent to Earth. Rescue Mission .]] Black Bolt sent Gorgon down to Earth to find Triton, with Lockjaw teleporting him to Hawaii. As he found the spot where Duodon showed Triton getting shot, Gorgon realized that he was being followed. Telling his assailants to not attack while downwind, Gorgon managed to defeat them, recognizing them as the same military that had attacked Triton. After escaping, Gorgon found himself on a beach, where he shouted Triton's name. Karnak called him of his Com-Link, telling him of Maximus' Uprising. As he waded into the ocean, his hooves slipped, causing him to fall into the ocean. He nearly drowned as he was carried out by the tide but was saved by a group of local surfers. Seeking Trouble The surfers took him back to the beach, where they recognized him as an Inhuman. He introduced himself and politely declined the beer he offered them. As he was stranded on Earth until someone rescued him, he waited with the surfers. The surfers gave him the idea to contact Maximus and use himself as bait, waiting for him to appear so he could steal his mode of transport. He contacted Maximus and threatened him, telling that he would keep the channel open so he could track him. He told the surfers to escape the beach as Maximus would "bring trouble". The surfers told him that they would gladly invite a bit of trouble. Sacrifice When Auran's group regrouped to Dr. Evan Declan's lab, Karnak and Gorgon went there where they took out the Inhumans present including Mordis. Gorgon faced off against Auran who surrendered after seeing signs that she won't heal from the next fight as Dr. Declan had claimed. With most of the Inhumans on Auran's side in restraints, Mordis attempted to kill the entirety of the Royal Family in one blow, but was stopped by Gorgon. The hoofed Inhuman attempted to restrain Mordis, and eventually brought down the entire laboratory on both himself and his enemy. This resulted in Gorgon's death. Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, and Lockjaw arrived were they were told by Karnak of what happened.Ep. 106: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Resurrection Gorgon's body is brought along by the Royal Family in their return to Attilan and subjected to a second Terrigenesis by Karnak using a sample of Auran's regenerative DNA. Karnak thought the process a failure since Gorgon failed to wake up even after a certain amount of time has passed. Much later, however, Gorgon revives in Declan's presence, busting out of his Terrigenesis chamber and seemingly feral. Ep. 107: Havoc in the Hidden Land Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Gorgon is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Superhuman Strength': Gorgon's hooves have been shown capable of sending opponents flying off the ground. He demonstrated being able to lift a full grown human with ease *'Shockwave Stomp': Gorgon's Terrigenesis physical's main feature was the development of a pair of hooves in his legs. He can use them generate a huge shockwave with a single stomp, shown to be powerful enough to knock several armed guards off their feet. *'Enhanced Smell': Gorgon's incredible olfactory senses, which is even sharper than a dog's, allowed him to detect the scent of several soldiers which were behind him. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Gorgon is a skilled fighter as he defeated several armed guards, mostly using the strength of his hooves to his advantage. Relationships Family *Inhuman Royal Family **Agon † - Former King **Rynda † - Former Queen **Black Bolt - Cousin and King **Medusa - Cousin and Queen **Crystal - Cousin and Princess **Karnak - Cousin **Triton - Cousin **Maximus - Cousin turned Enemy Allies *Lockjaw *Kitang † *Iridia *Paripan *Bronaja *Duodon *Makapu'u Surfers **Makani **Holo **Lucky † *Louise Fisher *Jen *Locus † *Sammy - Saviour *Evan Declan - Saviour Enemies *Attilan Royal Guard - Former Subordinates **Auran - Subordinate turned Enemy **Flora **Sakas † **Pulsus † *Mordis † *Hunter One *Tua *Loyolis - Situational Enemy External Links * * al Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Attilan Royal Guard Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Resurrected Characters